ragnarok_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Composition
Item composition is a supplementary way to craft level-appropriate and class-specific equipment, mounts, headgear, wings, halos, and upgrade materials. Composition takes items dropped from other places in game or the Diamond Shop and allows you to combine them to create new items. Mount Mounts are obtained through composition or the Diamond Shop. Mount composition requires a combination of world drops and boss drops of different levels. 1st Job Change Mount The first job change mount is a poring. Composition of this item has a 40% success rate and will yield a random job mount. The versions include magic attack for Mage and Acolyte classes and a physical attack version for all other classes. The composition result can be traded, and the 1st Job Change Mount is required for the next level of composition. Items Needed: Elementary Halter: Dropped by World Boss Golden Thief Bug, as well as Somatology 3F Thanatos boss. Oridecon +3: '''Obtained through world drops, World Boss ranking, and upgrading lower level oridecon. 2nd Job Change Mount The second job change mount can be one of six versions. The craft rate is 100%, and the mount that you will receive is random. * Mage: Ninetails * Priest: Alpaca (MATK or ATK version) * Assassin: Ninja Frog * Hunter: Ghost Wolf * Merchant: Savage * Knight: Lion Items Needed: '''Intermediate Halter: '''Dropped by World Boss Stormy Knight, Somatology 4F and 5F bosses. '''Oridecon +5: '''Obtained through world drops, World Boss ranking, and upgrading lower level oridecon. 1st Job Change Mount is added to the composition and consumed when creating the random job mount. Transcendent Job Mount The transcendent job mount can be one of six versions. The craft rate is 100%, and the transcendent mount you receive is random. Mount type is the same as 2nd Job Change Mount but with superior stats. Items Needed: '''Intermediate Halter x3: '''Dropped by World Boss Stormy Knight, Somatology 4F and 5F bosses. '''Advanced Halter: '''Dropped by Somatology boss on F7. '''Oridecon +5: '''Obtained through world drops, World Boss ranking, and upgrading lower level oridecon. 2nd Job Change Mount is added to the composition and consumed when creating the random job mount. Succession of Mount The transcendent job mount can be combined with '''Intermediate Halter Lead x6 '''and '''Advanced Halter Lead x2 as well as oridecon to produce upgraded versions of the job mount. Success rate is 100% and the mount should be for your class. Needs testing. Equipment Equipment can be created through Equipment Composition. This menu utilizes the level-appropriate Equipment Combination items that you will receive by completing your daily Individual Dungeon Boss Dungeon entries. Equipment Combinations are random drops that occur frequently in Boss Dungeon. These Combination certificates are used along with 'Steel '''and '''Zeny 'Bar items as well as oridecon and elunium at higher levels. Steel and Zeny Bar items are highly useful and are random world drops. It is important to reserve these items for use in filling gaps in equipment that you have received as a random world drop. The stats are identical to the world drop equipment items of the same name, but equipment made from Equipment Combination lacks the chance to have open card slots. Card slots can be opened through the Card menu, Enchant tab. Headgear Level 4 Headgear is available at Level 75. You can use composition to create these items at any time and success rate is 100%. Items Required: * Steel * Zeny Bar * Elunium * World Boss special drops Superior Headgear is created with higher level world boss drops and some treasures from WoE guild winner boxes. Wing Wing Composition combines Feather items, dropped from World Bosses as well as available in the Diamond Shop as well as Composition Charms which are only available in the Diamond Shop. Wings have ten levels, and each level requires varying amounts of the previous level to in the combination. Halo Halo Crafting becomes available as a transcendent character. Materials for Halo Crafting can be obtained through high level boss kills as well as the Diamond Shop. Needs testing. Material Material composition allows you to craft higher levels of Elunium and Oridecon. Combining the set number of pieces of each level provides you with a chance to obtain higher levels of the material. Success rate decreases as the material level increases.